Always Super Junior
by Kyo Jin 39
Summary: hanya sebuah FF tentang kehidupan Super Junior... don't forget to review.. gamsahamnida...
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: Always Super Junior**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member**

**Other Cast :: Temukan sendiri ya ^^**

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**happy reading...**

* * *

"Hwaaaa! Daebak! Oppa! Saranghae!"

Teriakan para fans menggema, membuat Super Junior yang baru saja turun dari panggung tersenyum bangga.

"Satu perform lagi selesai," sahut Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Mereka sekarang sedang kembali ke _waiting room_.

"Setelah ini siapa yang masih ada jadwal?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memandang dongsaeng-dongsaengnya."

"Aku," jawab Heechul, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas.

"Berarti yang sisanya segera kembali ke dorm. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung."

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di luar?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne hyung, aku setuju itu," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Kalian ikut?" ajak Leeteuk pada Heechul dan Siwon.

"Ani, aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi," pamit Heechul.

"Hati-hati hyung," ucap Ryeowook.

"Siwon?"

"Maaf hyung, aku juga tidak bisa ikut. Satu jam lagi _shooting _sudah akan dimulai," jawab Siwon.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati," sahut Leeteuk sambil ke luar dari _waiting room _sebelum Siwon sempat menjawab.

"Kenapa Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Siwon pada Kangin.

"Molla," jawab Kangin sambil mengangkat bahunya dan segera pergi mengikuti para dongsaeng. Siwon pun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Kangin sambil mendekati Leeteuk. Mendengar pertanyaan Kangin, member lain sedikit mempercepat langkah mereka. Tidak ingin mendengarkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Leeteuk. "Waeyo?"

"Ani, sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau sedang memikirkan apa hyung? Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan Kibummie lagi?"

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kangin lekat-lekat. Kangin pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, sedangkan member lain terus berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ne, aku memang sedang memikirkan Kibummie," jawab Leeteuk sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

***LEETEUK POV***

"Ani, sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau sedang memikirkan apa hyung? Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan Kibummie lagi?"

Pertanyaan Kangin langsung membuatku menghentikan langkah. Kutatap Kangin lekat-lekat saat dia juga ikut berhenti. Ku lihat para dongsaeng melewati kami. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Ne, aku memang sedang memikirkan Kibummie," jawab ku sambil melanjutkan langkah. Kangin terus berjalan disisiku. Aku pun segera masuk ke mobil, diikuti oleh Kangin.

"Kita mau makan di mana hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada manager hyung.

"Kita makan di dekat tempat siaran Jungsoo dan Hyukjae saja. Aku takut kita nanti tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sampai sana," jawab manager hyung sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil dan akhirnya kami pun meninggalkan SBS _building_.

"Hyung, bisa tolong kau setelkan musik?" pintaku pada manager hyung.

"Ne," jawabnya sambil menghidupkan _player_ di mobil dan langsung saja lagu kami, _Endless Moment_ menggema di mobil. Aku tersentuh saat mendengar lagu ini. Mengingatkanku akan beberapa tahun lalu. Saat kami di atas panggung menyanyikan lagu ini, kami semua menahan tangis karena Donghae dan Heenim tidak ada bersama dengan kami. Kami semua sedang berkabung, kami kehilangan Appa Donghae dan dua hari berikutnya Heenim mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuatnya harus tinggal di rumah sakit dan aku ingat, saat itu Kibum memakai kacamata untuk menutupi matanya yang sedikit bengkak karena menangis. Ahh, Kibummie. Aku merindukanmu.

Perlahan ku lirik para dongsaeng, mereka sepertinya tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku sedikit mendesah. Membuat Kangin yang duduk di sampingku menoleh.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kangin dengan suara pelan. Aku pun menggeleng. "Apa aku perlu bilang pada manager hyung untung mengganti lagunya? Aku tidak ingin kau terus memikirkan Kibummie."

"Dia itu juga dongsaengku Kangin, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya?"

"Hyung, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tahu hyung sangat khawatir pada Kibum. Tapi aku yakin, Kibum pasti baik-baik saja. Ini adalah jalan yang dia pilih, jadi dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Walau sekarang dia tidak beraktivitas dengan kita lagi, tapi suatu saat dia pasti kembali pada kita. Hyung yakin akan itu bukan? Kan hyung sendiri yang bilang, kalau Super Junior akan terus bertiga belas."

Aku menganggukkan kepala saat mendengar perkataan Kangin. Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kangin. Aku memang khawatir dengan Kibum. Sekarang ini dia lebih memilih berkarir dalam akting dan ingin fokus pada itu. Walau aku memang mengijinkannya tapi ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela saat dia meninggalkan kami, walau tidak untuk selamanya. Tapi memang ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang sudah diambil Kibum. Aku harus terus mendukungnya. Walau dia tidak beraktivitas dengan kita, dia akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Super Junior.

"Sudah hyung, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Kangin mengagetkanku dari lamunan. "Kita sudah sampai. Sebaiknya kita cepat turun. Hyung tidak mau kan mendengar rengekan si Anchovy yang kelaparan itu?"

"Ya! Hyung, aku tidak sampai seperti itu!" sahut Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Hahahaha, kau mendengarnya? Maaf, maaf."

Aku hanya bisa ikut tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Aku dan para dongsaeng pun segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke kedai yang ditunjuk oleh manager hyung. Tapi saat aku melihat jam, sepertinya aku dan Eunhyuk tidak punya banyak waktu, kami hanya tinggal punya waktu setengah jam sebelum siaran SUKIRA dimulai. Aku pun mendekati dongsaengku, Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, sepertinya kita tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Kita beli tteokbokki saja ya?"

"Ahh, wae?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dia nampak kecewa. Para dongsaeng pun menatap ku heran.

"Setengah jam lagi kita akan siaran. Jadi kita tidak bisa makan di sini. Kita bungkus saja ya?"

Dongsaeng ku itu mengangguk dengan pasrah. Aku sebenarnya tidak rela, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah tuntutan pekerjaan. Aku dan Eunhyuk pun segera memesan tteokbokki dan pamit pada yang lain. Kami pun segera berjalan menuju KBS, tempat di mana kami akan siaran. Aku tadi sudah bilang pada manager hyung untuk tidak usah mengantarkan kami, karena jarak kedai dengan tempat siaran tidak begitu jauh. Dan aku menyuruh mereka agar segera pulang ke rumah jika sudah selesai makan.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Eunhyuk. Ditangan kami ada tteokbokki yang masih panas. Eunhyuk yang memang sudah lapar segera memakan tteokbokkinya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau tidak memakannya? Mumpung masih panas lho," ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Aku pun menyodorkan tteokbokki ku padanya.

"Ini, kalau kau mau. Hyung sedang tidak lapar."

Eunhyuk malah berhenti berjalan dan menatap ku heran.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Ani, hanya saja biasanya hyung tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh tteokbokki milik mu. Hyung tidak kenapa-kenapakan?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit mengkhawatirkan ku.

"Hahaha, hyung tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, makan saja. Hyung memang sedang tidak lapar."

Aku pun menyerahkan tteokbokkiku pada Eunhyuk. Dia menerimanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai ke tempat siaran. Lelah? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak merasakan apapun.

***LEETEUK POV END***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk baru saja menyelesaikan siaran mereka. Mereka pun segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berpamitan pada para staff. Setelah itu mereka segera keluar, karena manager hyung sudah menjemput mereka lagi setelah mengantarkan member lain pulang ke dorm dengan selamat.

Di dalam mobil Eunhyuk langsung tertidur, sedangkan Leeteuk sibuk membaca jadwal kegiatan mereka esok hari.

"Jungsoo," panggil manager hyung.

"Ne?" jawab Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas jadwal.

"Apa kau sudah membaca berita tentang Kibum?"

"Kibum? Ada apa dengan Kibum?" tanya Leeteuk segera sambil menatap sang manager. Dia memang sedikit sensitif jika ada berita apapun tentang dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Ani, aku tadi sempat membaca satu berita. Bahwa Kibum tega meninggalkan Super Junior hanya demi aktingnya. Sepertinya banyak yang mengecam tindakannya ini. Berita tentang dia akan meninggalkan Super Junior untuk selamanya terus keluar."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah membereskan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh itu? Kenapa berita itu masih saja keluar?"

"Molla. Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Lee Sooman seosaengnim?"

"Untuk apa? Mendapat rutukan dari dia lagi? Tidak. Semua yang aku katakan padanya sudah lebih dari cukup hyung. Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi dengannya. Aku sudah cukup lelah saat berdebat dengannya saat Kibum akan keluar. Aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah Kibum sendiri dan tidak akan mengotori tangannya dengan masalah sepele ini."

"Ne ne ne, aku mengerti Jungsoo. Tapi kau tahu, sepertinya kau terlalu memikirkan masalah ini sampai kau tidak memikirkan kesehatanmu sendiri. Kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang."

"A.. ahh, benarkah? Emm, aku sedang diet."

"Jangan terlalu keras bekerja, perhatikan juga kesehatanmu Jungsoo," saran manager. "Super Junior bukan apa-apa tanpa dirimu."

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan perhatikan kesehatanku. Gamsahamnida."

"Ne, bangunkan Hyukjae. Kita hampir sampai."

Leeteuk pun segera membangunkan Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Gamsahamnida hyung," ucap Leeteuk sambil memapah Eunhyuk masuk ke dorm. "Eunhyuk-ah, bangunlah. Hyung tidak kuat menyanggamu terus seperti ini. Kau ternyata berat juga ya."

Leeteuk terus memapah Eunhyuk perlahan karena Eunhyuk hanya membuka matanya sedikit. Sampai di lift Leeteuk segera menyandarkan Eunhyuk ke dinding lift. Dia mengelap keringat di pelipisnya.

_"Ternyata dia berat juga,"_ batin Leeteuk sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang menyandar di sampingnya. Eunhyuk sudah kembali tidur. Pintu lift terbuka. Leeteuk kembali memapah Eunhyuk perlahan dan akhiranya mereka sampai di depan pintu dorm mereka. Leeteuk segera memasukkan password dan masuk ke dalam. Dorm sangat sepi, penghuni yang lain sepertinya sudah tidur semua. Leeteuk pun segera memapah Eunhyuk ke kamar. Setelah memastikan Eunhyuk tidur dengan nyaman, dia pun pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Saat melihat kamarnya yang serba putih dia sedikit tersenyum, apa lagi saat melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya yang sudah tertidur. Perlahan didekatinya ranjang Donghae dan dibetulkannya selimut yang dipakai Donghae. Setelah itu dia segera merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Ahh, satu hari yang melelahkan telah usai."

Selesai berucapa begitu, dia pun bangun lagi dari ranjangnya.

_"Apa mereka semua sudah pulang?" _batin Leeteuk sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia segera ke kamar Heechul dan Hankyung. Perlahan dibukanya kamar itu. Gelap. Dia pun menghidupkan lampu. Diranjang pertama dia melihat Hankyung sudah tertidur nyenyak, sedangkan diranjang satunya masih kosong.

"Ahh, Heenim belum pulang," bisik Leeteuk sambil melihat jam ditangannya. "Sudah jam 1 lebih, kenapa dia belum pulang juga ya?"

Leeteuk mematikan lampu di kamar itu dan kembali menutupnya rapat. Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa.

"Haruskah aku menunggunya?" bisik Leeteuk tidak yakin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

30 menit...

40 menit...

Heechul tidak datang juga. Leeteuk yang berniat menunggu hingga Heechul datangpun malah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk dan tangan terlipat di dada.

Pukul 03.23

_**CKLEK**_

Pintu dorm terbuka. Seorang namja dengan paras cantik masuk. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sofa. Namja itu pun mendekat ke sofa.

"Ya! Jungsoo! Kenapa kau tidur di sofa?" tanya namja itu sambil mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk pelan.

"Ahh, Heenim. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau menungguku semalaman?" tanya Heechul tak percaya. Leeteuk mengangguk sambil menguap.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah pulang, aku tidur dulu ya," ucap Leeteuk sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Heechul hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Leeteuk yang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu menunggu jika ada yang belum pulang. Padahal semua sudah menyuruh Leeteuk untuk tidak melakukannya, tetapi Leeteuk tetap saja melakukannya. Membuat para dongsaeng menyerah untuk mencegahnya.

**~TBC~**

**jeng jeng jeng...**

**kekekeke~**

**geje ya ceritanya?**

**author lagi kangen berat sama Kibum oppa dan kepikiran Kibum oppa terus...**

**jadi dibikin deh FF kayak gini..**

**hehehe...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-N-Y-A-J-A-N-G-A-N-L-U-P-A-Y-A**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :: Always Super Junior**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member**

**Other Cast :: Temukan sendiri ya ^^**

**Disclaimer :: Ide cerita author dapetin pas lagi ngubek-ubek FFn.. tapi cerita dan lain sebagainya murni buatan author.. ^^**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Di mana Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang baru saja bangun dari tidur dan masuk ke ruang makan.

"Tidak tahu, saat aku bangun tadi Teuk hyung sudah tidak ada di kamar," jawab Donghae sambil mengucek matanya.

"Mwo? Tidak ada di kamar? Terus dia ke mana? Sepertinya tadi pagi aku melihatnya masuk ke kamar," sahut Heechul.

"Tadi pagi?" tanya Shindong.

"Ne, kalian tahu sendirikan, Jungsoo selalu menunggu jika ada yang belum sampai di dorm," kata Heechul sambil memakan roti selai yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Memang kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Emm, sekitar jam empat atau setengah empat, aku lupa."

"Mwo? Leeteuk hyung menunggu sampai jam empat? Kok aku tidak lihat ya?" ujar Shindong sambil mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah aku pulang sekitar satu jam sebelum mu hyung. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ya?"

"Aku juga tidak melihatmu pulang."

"Kau dari mana saja hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Leeteuk yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan.

"Aku baru saja ke apotek. Persediaan obat kita ternyata tinggal sedikit," jawab Leeteuk sambil meletakkan obat-obatan yang ia beli ke kotak P3K.

"Jam berapa kau pergi? Ini saja baru jam 7. Kau kan semalam menungguiku sampai jam setengah empat. Kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Heechul bertubi-tubi.

"Tidur," jawab Leeteuk singkat sambil mencomot roti selai di atas meja.

"Bohong! Kau pasti tidak tidur lagi. Jungsoo! Kau mau jatuh sakit lagi? Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan seperti ini. Kau tidak ingin membuat kami semua khawatir kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidur. Aku juga selalu jaga kesehatan. Kalian saja yang selalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," sahut Leeteuk sambil pergi dari ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghindar seperti itu?" tanya Heechul pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Sepertinya Leeteuk hyung masih memikirkan Kibummie," sahut Kangin.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Ahh, annyeonghaseyo hyung," sapa semua penghuni. Ternyata manager mereka datang.

"Di mana Leeteuk?"

"Di kamar," jawab mereka semua serempak.

"Mwo? Jam segini dia masih tidur?"

"Ani, Leeteuk hyung baru saja masuk ke kamar," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ohh." Sang manager mengangguk-angguk. "Leeteuk!" Tiba-tiba manager berteriak dari ruang makan.

"Ya! Hyung! Bisa tidak kalau kau tidak berteriak!" ujar Heechul sewot. "Hyung kan bisa pergi ke kamarnya kalau mau berbicara dengannya!"

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mendekat ke manager.

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu sebentar. Tentang yang kita bicarakan di mobil semalam," bisik sang manager. Leeteuk mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti sang manager. Mereka berdua pergi keluar dorm.

"Ada apa lagi hyung?" tanya Leeteuk. Sang manager menyerahkan sebuah majalah pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menerima dan membacanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lee SooMan seosaengnim sudah mengetahuinya atau belum," ucap sang manager.

"Berita macam apa ini?" rutuk Leeteuk pelan. "Mereka tahu apa tentang Kibum sampai menuduhnya sebagai anak sombong dan tidak tahu diri? Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah jelaskan pada mereka bahwa Kibum ingin lebih menekuni dunia akting dan ingin lebih berkonsentrasi pada itu. Mungkin memang kemampuan akting Kibum belum sesempurna para sunbae, tetapi apa salahnya kalau dia memilih bersolo karir? Dan.. Apa ini? Aku mendepaknya dari Super Junior?"

"Itulah Leeteuk," ujar manager. "Semakin lama mereka membuat berita yang tidak-tidak tentang kepergian Kibum."

"Kita adakan konferensi pers," ucap Leeteuk tegas.

"La.. Lagi?"

"Ne! Waeyo? Aku yang akan bilang pada seosaengnim." Sang manager berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui seosaengnim." Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Gomawo hyung sudah memberi tahuku."

"Ne, tapi kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit lagi. Cukup sekali saja aku melihatmu terbaring di rumah sakit dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu terbaring di tempat itu lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah selalu mengingatkanku." Gantian sang manager yang mengangguk.

"Sudah sana masuk dan bersiap. Sebentar lagi kalian ada acara pemotretan kan?"

"Ne hyung. Gomawo," ucap Leeteuk sambil membungkuk dan pergi. "Ahh, hyung. Tunggu!" Sang manager berbalik. "Jangan bilang pada yang lain dulu ya, aku yang akan bilang pada mereka kalau saatnya sudah tepat."

"Ne."

"Gomawo."

"Ada apa hyung?" Itulah pertanyaan yang diterima Leeteuk saat ia kembali masuk ke dorm.

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa. Cepat bersiap. Satu jam lagi kita harus sudah pergi untuk pemotretan."

"Ne hyung," jawab mereka semua serempak. Leeteuk pun kembali ke kamarnya masih sambil menggenggam majalah yang diberi oleh sang manager tadi. Dia meletakkan majalah itu dibawah bantalnya dan segera menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke tempat pemotretan. Ponsel, ipod, buku, obat-obatan pribadi, dan lain-lain. Ia masukkan semua barang-barang itu ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

_"Kenapa aku tidak merasa lelah dengan ini semua?"_ batin Leeteuk sambil menutup matanya._ "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak merasakan apapun? Aku tidak merasakan sedih atau apapun. Aku memang kesal, tetapi itu hanya sebentar, setelah itu aku merasa.. Aku merasa kosong.. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Apa yang salah denganku?"_

"Hyung," panggil Donghae pelan. "Kau tidur?"

"Ani," jawab Leeteuk sambil membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Donghae. "Ada apa Donghae?"

"Ada _telephone_ dari perusahaan," jawab Donghae. "Katanya ponsel hyung tidak bisa dihubungi jadi mereka menelephone ke dorm." Mendengar itu Leeteuk segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi mendahului Donghae.

_"Apa dia sudah membaca artikel itu?"_ batin Leeteuk.

"Yoboseyo," jawab Leeteuk diikuti dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari para dongsaeng.

"..."

"Ne ne ne."

"..."

"Hari ini kami ada jadwal pemotretan jam sembilan."

"..."

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Mereka menanyakan jadwal kita hari ini."

"Jadwal kita? Kok aneh?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Bukannya kita dapat jadwal-jadwal itu dari mereka?"

"Ne, hyung juga tidak tahu," ujar Leeteuk sekenanya. "Kalian sudah selesai bersiap-siap?"

"Belum," jawab mereka semua.

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kalian semua masih di sini? Cepat siap-siap! Kyuhyun! Berhentilah bermain game dan cepat bersiap! Kalau tidak hyung akan menyita PSPmu!"

"Ne hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP, membuat Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Selesai pemotretan. Kau jangan sampai lupa Leeteuk!"_ batin Leeteuk sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai ditempat pemotretan dan beberapa member sudah mulai memakai kostum dan makeup. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu giliran mereka.

Heechul dan Hankyung sudah mulai melakukan pemotretan. Kyuhyun mulai sibuk lagi dengan PSPnya setelah selesai berdandan ditemani oleh Sungmin di sampingnya, Shindong sibuk memakan camilannya. Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang asyik mengobrol. Donghae sedang mendengarkan musik lewat ipodnya bersama dengan Kangin. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk hanya duduk sambil sekali-sekali mengganggu mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Siwon belum datang?" tanya Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk.

"Belum, sepertinya dia masih ada jadwal _shooting_ pagi ini. Tapi dia akan datang kok hyung, tenang saja. Kemarin dia kan bilang bisa datang sebelum acara pemotretan selesai. Jadi untuk sekarang biar kita individu _shoot_ dulu, setelah dia datang kita bisa pemotretan bersama."

"Ne," ujar Leeteuk sambil mengangguk. Dia bersandar pada kursi dan menutup matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo," jawab Leeteuk tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Saat mendengar ucapan dari seberang Leeteuk sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia nampak tegang tapi berusaha santai dihadapan para dongsaengnya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari sedikit perubahan sikapnya.

"Ne, arasseo," ucap Leeteuk sambil memutuskan panggilan. Dia lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Yoboseyo, hyung. Kau di mana?" Leeteuk mendengarkan sejenak lalu memutuskan panggilan. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ke mana hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mau ke toilet," jawab Leeteuk. "Nanti kalau sudah saatnya jangan lupa panggil hyung ya," pesan Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne," jawab Eunhyuk sambil merapikan rambutnya.

***KYUHYUN POV***

"Mau ke mana hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Mau ke toilet," jawab Leeteuk hyung. "Nanti kalau sudah saatnya jangan lupa panggil hyung ya." Dan setelah berpesan pada Eunhyuk hyung, Leeteuk hyung pun mulai meninggalkan kami. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Leeteuk hyung. Perlahan ku matikan PSPku dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin hyung padaku.

"Mau keluar sebentar," jawabku sambil meninggalkan PSPku padanya. _"Siapa juga tadi yang menghubungi Leeteuk hyung?"_

"Tapi sebentar lagikan giliranmu untuk pemotretan," seru Sungmin hyung.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Aku hanya pergi sebentar," jawabku. _"Dasar hyung cerewet!"_ rutukku dalam hati. _"Kemana Leeteuk hyung?"_

Aku segera mempercepat langkahku karena Leeteuk hyung sudah tidak ada dihadapanku lagi. _"Pasti dia menghilang dibelokan itu."_ Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Saat hampir sampai dibelokan, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Leeteuk hyung sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Aku pun mendekat dan berusaha melihat siapa yang diajak bicara degannya. Dan ternyata Leeteuk hyung bersama dengan manager hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua. Beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka berdua selalu berbisik-bisik seperti itu. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Tetapi suara mereka semakin kecil.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ku lihat siluet seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Siwon hyung. Dengan cepat aku segera berbalik dan pergi ke ruang pemotretan, aku tidak mau mereka memergokiku sedang menguping. Tapi pikiranku masih pada Leeteuk hyung dan manager hyung. Ada apa dengan mereka. Apa ada masalah serius? Mengapa mereka berdua tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami?

"Dari mana saja kau Kyu?" tanya Heechul hyung padaku.

"Jalan-jalan," jawabku singkat sambil mengambil PSPku dari tangan Sungmin hyung.

***KYUHYUN POV END***

**.**

***LEETEUK POV***

Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan para dongsaeng setelah berpesan pada Eunhyuk.

_"Kalau sekarang ke sana tidak akan ada cukup waktu dan setelah ini pun aku masih harus ke kantor. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang. Ahh, lebih baik aku bertanya padanya saja. Ke mana manager hyung? Katanya mau menunggu dibelokan ini?"_

"Jungsoo!" panggil manager hyung, aku pun segera mendekat padanya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Emm, hyung mau kan membantuku sebentar untuk pergi ke kantor? Sepertinya Lee SooMan seosaengnim sudah membaca artikel-artikel itu," bisikku pada manager hyung. "Tadi pagi setelah berbicara dengan hyung, staff dari kantor menghubungiku dan katanya seosaengnim ingin bicara denganku."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kau katakan pada beliau?" tanya manager hyung, dia juga ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Ne, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Setelah pemotretan kalian tidak ada acara lagikan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya nanti malam seperti biasa aku ada siaran dengan Eunhyuk dan yang lain juga ada siaran dan _shooting_."

"Baiklah, berarti initinya sore ini kalian kosong. Aku akan..."

"Leeteuk hyung!"

Aku sedikit terlonjak saat seseorang memanggilku dengan kencang. Aku pun berbalik.

"Ahh, Siwon. Kau sudah selesai _shooting_?" tanyaku sambil melemparkan senyum.

"Ne hyung. Ahh, annyeonghaseyo hyung," sapa Siwon pada manager hyung.

"Annyeonghaseyo, kau datang sendiri?"

"Ne hyung, aku sendiri."

"Ohh, kalau begitu cepat masuk. Pemotretannya sudah dimulai. Kau masih harus bersiap-siap."

"Ne hyung."

Siwon pun meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Ku harap dia tidak curiga.

"Sudah, sekarang kau masuklah jika kau ingin para member tidak curiga. Aku akan membantumu untuk menyembunyikannya dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika mereka memarahimu."

"Ne, gamsahamnida hyung sudah begitu banyak membantuku."

"Ne. Sudah sana."

Setelah membungkuk sejenak, aku pun segera kembali ke ruang pemotretan.

_"Jadi sepertinya aku punya sedikit waktu untuk pergi ke sana. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin sekali meninggalkan ruang pemotretan sekarang. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mereka semua akan tahu dan aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir."_

"Hyung, awas!"

"Aduhhh!" seruku saat tiba-tiba aku menabrak sebuah box besar hingga membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan," tanya Kangin sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawabku sambil menghindari tatapan mata Kangin. Kangin hanya mendesah tidak puas mendengar jawabanku yang selalu seperti itu.

"Hyung, kau pucat sekali," ujar Hankyung saat melihatku. "Hyung sakit?"

"Ani." Heenim langsung menatapku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Heenim padaku.

"Tidak ada."

"Aish! Jangan bilang tidak ada. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tahu raut wajah itu Jungsoo. Jangan berbohong padaku lagi!"

Semua dongsaeng langsung menatapku penuh tanya. Aku pun menatap mata Heenim.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari kalian," jawabku dengan sangat mantap. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuat khawatir mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Lihat saja kalau sampai terbukti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" ancam Heenim padaku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan melipat tangannya di dada.

Aku hanya bisa memandang kearah lain, tidak berani memandang para dongsaeng. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi lagi. Aku pun agak menjauh dari mereka sebelum menjawabnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang," ucapku sepelan mungkin. Aku melihat kearah jam tangan. "Tapi setengah jam lagi pemotretan akan selesai. Aku pasti akan segera ke sana setelah itu."

"..."

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

Aku pun memutuskan panggilan dan berjalan mendekati dongsaengku. Mereka menatapku curiga tetapi tidak bertanya apa-apa padaku.

***LEETEUK POV END***

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**gimana? gimana? gimana? ^^**

**mian ya kalo bahasanya rada kacau, terus banyak penulisan kata yg nggak bener..**

**walau udah aku edit sampe berkali-kali,, tapi pasti masih ada yang eror.. *plakkk**

**so,, please reviewnya ya... ^^**

**gamsahamnida... *bow 90 derajat***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review chapter 1**

**-sjflywin : ne... nado... kangen Kibum oppa jg... :'(**

**-FiiAngelself : ne.. nii udh.. ditunggu reviewnya... :)**

**-partevk : sudah... sudah.. hhe... reviewnya dong.. reviewnya.. :)**

**-miho : romance? hhe.. author nggak bisa bikin yg genrenya romance... tp bakal author coba deh.. :)**

**-geegee : ne.. mianhae... tap disini kyuhyun ada POVnya kan.. hhe.. walau cuma dikit... :)**

**-Princess Kyunie : annyeong... :) hhe.. maincastnya Teukie oppa sih sebenernya... hhe... seharusnya dan pasti banyak yg kangen sama killer smilenya oppa... kan oppa udah jarang banget muncul diberita.. ne.. moga ada keajaiban dialbum ke 7... amiinnn!**

**ne... nii sudah dilanjut... semoga tidak mengecewakan part yg begitu pendek ini... :)**

**-TM : nee... author jg kangen... TT_TT .. sudah lanjut kok... :)**

**.**

**.**

**gomawo yg sudah review... ditunggu next reviewnya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :: Always Super Junior**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member**

**Other Cast :: Temukan sendiri ya ^^**

**Disclaimer :: Ide cerita author dapetin pas lagi ngubek-ubek FFn.. tapi cerita dan lain sebagainya murni buatan author.. ^^**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

_***KANGIN POV***_

"Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Heechul hyung pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Tidak ada," jawab Leeteuk hyung singkat.

"Aish! Jangan bilang tidak ada. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tau raut wajah itu Jungsoo. Jangan berbohong padaku lagi!"

Aku pun memandang Leeteuk hyung curiga, yang lain juga, kecuali si magnae sinting itu, kenapa sih dia tidak bisa mematikan PSPnya sebentar? Hufh, sudahlah. Tapi memang, sepertinya Leeteuk hyung sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Selain memikirkan Kibummie, pasti hyung sedang memikirkan masalah lain.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari kalian," jawab Leeteuk hyung lagi dengan mantap, dia masih mengelak.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Lihat saja kalau sampai terbukti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Heechul hyung sedikit mengancam Leeteuk hyung, membuatku sedikit menatap sebal pada Heechul hyung dan kulihat Leeteuk hyung tidak berani menatap kami.

Tiba-tiba aku dengar ada suara ponsel, ternyata milik Leeteuk hyung. Dia sedikit menjauh dari kami saat menerimanya. Siapa lagi yang menghubunginya. Kenapa.. Kenapa wajahnya begitu tegang? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku pun memandang para dongsaeng dan hyungku yang lain. Mereka juga sama, -kecuali tentu saja si magnae itu, berusah mendengarkan percakapan Leeteuk hyung. Beberapa saat kemudian hyungku itu bergabung lagi dengan kami. Kami semua memandang Leeteuk hyung dengan tatapan curiga tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Leeteuk hyung pun tidak berkata apa-apa pada kami. Apa lagi yang dia sembunyikan? Kenapa dia selalu tidak mau berbagi dengan kami? Apa dia tidak mempercayai kami? Dan siapa yang menghubunginya? Apa dari kantor lagi?

"Kyu, kapan kau akan memulai musikalmu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung tiba-tiba. Kulihat Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan berfikir sejenak. Ohh, akhirnya dia berhenti juga.

"Emm, sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu lagi hyung. Wae?"

"Ani, hyung cuma ingin bertanya saja."

"Ohh." Dan Kyuhyun pun kembali memainkan PSPnya. Aish! Bocah ini! Kenapa sih tidak bisa berhenti bermain? Ingin sekali kusembunyikan PSPnya itu supaya dia tidak terus berkencan dengan barang itu. Dasar magnae menyebalkan!

"Jungsoo!"

Ada yang memanggil Leeteuk hyung dari pintu ruang pemotretan. Siapa ya? Ohh, manager hyung. Ada apa? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini juga mereka sering berbisik-bisik berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk hyung sambil berjalan mendekat. Kulihat mereka mengobrol agak lama dan tiba-tiba mereka berdua datang menghampiri kami.

"Setelah ini siapa yang akan maju pemotretan?" tanya manager hyung pada kami.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun," jawab Donghae.

"Kalian terakhir, biar Jungsoo duluan yang melakukan pemotretan. Sekarang siapa yang sedang pemotretan?" tanya manger hyung sambil memandang kedalam.

"Eunhyuk dan Yesung hyung," jawabku. "Memang kenapa hyung? Ada masalah?"

"Ne, aku ingin mengajaknya pergi sebentar. Ada yang harus dia selesaikan sekarang."

"Apa?" tanya Heechul hyung ingin tahu, sama seperti kami. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada data-data yang kacau diperusahaan, tentang jadwal kalian dan lain sebagainya. Jadi Jungsoo harus segera menyelesaikannya sekarang. Kalau tidak Lee SooMan seosaengnim akan marah besar."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa kacau?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi dari perusahaan terus menghubungiku menyuruh Jungsoo segera ke kantor."

Apa yang menghubungi Leeteuk hyung tadi juga berasal dari kantor ya? Ahh, Yesung hyung sudah selesai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung pada manager hyung.

"Ohh, kalian sudah selesai? Ayo Jungsoo, cepat masuk ke sana!" perintah manager hyung.

"Ne." Leeteuk hyung pun segera pergi.

"Aku ikut," ujar Heechul hyung pada manager hyung.

"Ne?" tanya manager hyung dan Leeteuk hyung bersamaan.

"Aku ikut ke kantor," ulang Heechul hyung. Ku lihat manager hyung sedikit terkejut. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Leeteuk hyung. Wajahnya datar. Sangat datar. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

_***KANGIN POV END***_

"Mereka hanya membutuhkan Jungsoo," ucap manager.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu," tawar Heechul.

"Tidak usah, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri," ujar Leeteuk. "Lagi pula mereka hanya memanggilku." Dan Leeteuk pun segera masuk ke tempat set untuk pemotretan.

"Kenapa sih dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Heechul sedikit berang pada sang manager. "Apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?"

"Sembunyikan apa?" tanya sang manager pada Heechul. "Kami tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari kalian. Kau itu bicara apa sih?"

"Baiklah! Terserah kalian! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau Jungsoo sampai _collapse_ lagi!" Heechul kembali menyilangkan tangan kedadanya.

Selama menunggu Leeteuk pemotretan mereka hanya berdiam diri. Lima belas menit kemudian Leeteuk pun keluar dari set pemotretan dan menghampiri sang manager.

"Ayo hyung," ajak Leeteuk. Manager langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Leeteuk membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi mengikuti sang manager.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua," sahut Yesung sambil memandang kepergian Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku juga berfikir seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSPnya.

"Ya! Magnae! Bisa kau hentikan itu!" seru Kangin jengkel.

"Ini kan tidak mengganggumu, kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?" sahut Kyuhyun cuek.

"Sudah sudah, kalian tidak usah ribut," ujar Yesung menengahi.

Mereka berduapun diam.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Leeteuk saat memasuki ruangan Lee SooMan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, duduk!" perintah Lee SooMan. Leeteuk pun langsung duduk di kursi dihadapan sang atasan.

_**BRUK!**_

Lee SooMan melempar majalah ke hadapan Leeteuk tetapi Leeteuk diam saja, dia sudah melihat majalah itu tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan itu?" tanya Lee SooMan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu saya jelaskan, semua itu hanya berita yang dibuat-buat. Anda seharusnya tahu itu," ucap Leeteuk santai tetapi tetap sopan.

_**BRAKK!**_

Kali ini sang atasan menggebrak meja.

"Dari awalkan kan aku sudah mengtakannya padamu. Jangan buat statemen seperti itu! Kau hanya akan menambah masalah saja. Seharusnya kau bilang kalau Kibum memang meninggalkan Super Junior untuk selamanya karena akting! Sudah! Selesai! Pasti tidak akan ada berita-berita gila seperti ini!"

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu, akan ada banyak pihak yang terluka jika saya mengucapkan itu."

"MWO!"

"Ne, saya dulu sudah berjanji pada fans saya bahwa Super Junior akan tetap bertiga belas apapun yang terjadi. Walau Kibum keluar sekalipun aku akan tetap bilang bahwa suatu saat dia pasti akan kembali. Karena kami sudah berjanji pada banyak orang bahwa kami akan tetap bertiga belas sampai kapan pun itu. Bukankah saya mengatakan ini juga saat saya menemani Kibum pamit? Kenapa Anda masih saja menanyakan ini?"

"Tak sadarkah kau Jungsoo?! Karena gara-gara ucapan mu itu, semua penulis itu menyebarkan berita-berita gila ini!"

"Saya kan sudah bilang, bahwa saya akan menyelesaikan semua masalah grup saya sendiri, terutama yang menyangkut tentang Kibum. Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan pegang kata-katamu ini Jungsoo," ucap Lee SooMan setelah diam sejenak. "Jika sampai berita-berita gila ini terus bermunculan, aku akan mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa Kibum memang mengundurkan diri dan tidak akan kembali lagi sampai kapanpun. Kau paham?"

"Ne seosaengnim," jawab Leeteuk sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Keluarlah."

Leeteuk pun pamit sambil sekali lagi membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang manager saat melihat Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan sang atasan.

"Aku akan meyelesaikannya hyung, aku harap kita bisa melakukan konferensi pers sebelum Kyuhyun memulai musikalnya. Mungkin minggu depan kita bisa adakan konferensi pers itu."

Sang manager menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku, Jungsoo."

"Ne, hyung, jeongmal gamsahamnida sudah mau membantuku."

"Gwenchanha, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk selalu membantu dan melindungi kalian semua."

Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah, ayo aku antar kau kembali ke dorm sekarang."

"Ani hyung, aku ada keperluan sebentar. Hyung jemput saja dongsaeng di tempat pemotretan tadi. Aku akan menemui kalian di dorm," ucap Leeteuk sambil berjalan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya manager sambil mengikuti langkah Leeteuk.

"Aku mau menenangkann diri sejenak hyung," jawab Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Kami tunggu kau di dorm."

"Ne hyung."

Dan mereka berdua pun berpisah saat sampai di lobi depan.

Sang manager segera pergi ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobil, sedangkan Leeteuk mencegat taxi.

"Ke rumah sakit pusat," pinta Leeteuk pada sang sopir taxi.

"Ne, tuan."

Leeteuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Kibum-ah," ujar Leeteuk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_"Teukie hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Hyung sendiri?"_

"Aku juga." Leeteuk terdiam.

_"Ada apa hyung menghubungiku? Apa gara-gara berita di majalah itu hyung?"_

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

_"Mianahe aku sudah membuat kalian susah."_

"Ani, kami tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan kami. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hyung, jeongmal mianhae."_

"Ani, jangan meminta maaf. Hyung kan sudah bilang waktu itu. Hyung akan terus mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Dan sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi bagian dari Super Junior. Mengerti? Untuk berita-berita gila itu biar hyung yang selesaikan."

_"Ne hyung. Mianhae."_

"Aish! Sudah hyung bilang, jangan meminta maaf terus!"

_"Hahaha, ne. Tetapi aku tetap merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kalian mendapat banyak masalah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akhirnya kejadiannya bakal seperti ini."_

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting sekarang kau harus bekerja keras. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa pilihanmu ini tidak salah. Kau pasti berhasil Kibummie! Fighting!"

_"Gomawo hyung. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian terutama kau hyung."_

"Ne, ya sudah. Lanjutkan lah kegiatanmu lagi. Annyeong."

_"Annyeong."_

Leeteuk pun memutuskan panggilan dan tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya.

_"Yang terpenting Kibum tidak apa-apa,"_ batin Leeteuk dalam hati.

**~TBC~**

**jedeeeeerrrrrr!**

**horeeeeeee! sudah TBC lagi... (**lho?**)**

**kependekan ya partnya?**

**hehehe... biar makin penasaran...**

**tenang aja... next partnya bakal di posting sesegera mungkin kok... ^^**

**jadi,, ditunggu aja ya...**

**so,,, pliiiisssss reviewnya...**

**ok?**

**gamsahamnida...**

***bow bareng Teuk oppa* ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review chapter 2 :**

**_- Guest : Kibum tetep ada kok... ^^ ne... ini masalah Kibum..._**

**_- FiiAngelself : OF udah lanjut jg kok.. nih jg udah lanjut... ^^_**

**_- Guest : Yesung? Ada kok di chapter ini walau cuma bentar... hhe.._**

**_- sjflywin : ne.. me too... prpud to be angels... hahaha..._**

**_- Princess Kyunie : Teuki kan emang gitu... nggak suka membagi kesusahan ke dongsaengnya... dia berfikir,, kalau dia sebagai leader aja mengeluh,, gimana nanti sama dongsaengnya? dimana dongsaengnya akan berpegangan nanti?_**

**_Liat aja nanti,, apa mereka bakal ketemu atau nggak... ^^ Kyu? hhe... nih di chapter ini Kyu munculkan? ^^_**

**_- TM : ne.. Teuki emang slalu gitu..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_gomawo yg udah review... ditunggu next reviewnya... XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :: Always Super Junior (Part 4)**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member**

**Other Cast :: Temukan sendiri ya ^^**

**Disclaimer :: Ide cerita author dapetin pas lagi ngubek-ubek FFn.. tapi cerita dan lain sebagainya murni buatan author.. ^^**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

* * *

"Ke mana Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Yesung pada manager.

"Dia masih di kantor," jawab sang manager berbohong.

"Apa belum selesai?" tanya Heechul.

"Belum," jawab sang manager lagi. "Kalian sudah selesaikan pemotretannya? Apa masih ada acara lain setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sungmin. "Sampai malam ini kita _free_, kecuali Heechul hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Shindong hyung, Kangin hyung, Eunhyuk dan Siwon."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ne," jawab mereka semua serempak.

"Kau juga ikut kan Siwon?" tanya manager.

"Ne hyung, sampai sore ini aku _free_. Jadi aku bisa main ke dorm dulu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang."

Mereka pun segera mengikuti sang manager menuju mobil setelah berpamitan pada para staff.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada masalah apa di kantor?" tanya Yesung pada manager saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu," jawab manager. "Karena hanya Jungsoo tadi yang menyelesaikannya."

"Aneh," sahut Heechul tiba-tiba. Semua orang pun memandang Heechul bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung.

"Ya aneh, kan biasanya untuk urusan jadwal dan lain-lain selalu melalu manager hyung, tapi kenapa hanya Jungsoo yang mengurusnya? Apa itu tidak aneh?"

Para member Super Junior pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Sang manager sedikit salah tingkah.

"Iya, memang sedikit aneh," sahut Ryeowook. "Semua kegiatan kita kan selalu melalu manager hyung. Masa' hyung tidak ikut membereskannya? Jangan-jangan ada masalah lain hyung?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab sang manager pelan. Heechul memandang sang manager dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau mau apa hyung?" tanya Kangin pada Heechul.

"Aku mau menghubungi Jungsoo," jawab Heechul sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Lama sekali tidak ada jawaban hingga Heechul mematikannya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk sekali lagi, diikuti tatapan penasaran dari para dongsaeng. Sama, kali ini juga tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin Leeteuk hyung masih sibuk," ucap Yesung. "Sudah, hyung jangan ganggu Leeteuk hyung dulu."

Heechul hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

"Pak, bisa tolong lebih cepat sedikit?" pinta Leeteuk.

"Iya tuan."

Sang sopir taxi pun segera mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Terima kasih Pak, kembaliannya ambil saja."

Dan Leeteuk pun segera berlari masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Dia terus berlari mencari ruangan yang tadi sudah diberitahu oleh seseorang.

"Eomma!" panggil Leeteuk.

"Ahh, Jungsoo," sahut sang Eomma.

"Bagaimana Appa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Appa mu di dalam," jawab Eomma.

"Appa kenapa Eomma? Sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku bertemu Appa, Beliau sehat-sehat saja."

"Appa mu terkena paru-paru basah." Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan ke kamar langsung berhenti.

"Mwo? Paru-paru basah?"

Sang Eomma mengangguk.

"Tadi pagi Appamu tiba-tiba merasa sesak nafas, Eomma kira Appa kena asma tapi ternyata setelah diperiksa dokter, dia didiagnosa terkena paru-paru basah." Eomma mengikuti Leeteuk masuk ke ruang rawat sang Appa. Leeteuk memandang sang Appa yang sedang tidur dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa lagi kata dokter?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Appa mu harus menjalani terapi selama enam bulan dan minum obat secara teratur."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan duduk di samping ranjang sang Appa. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir. Eomma pun mendekati Leeteuk dan menepuk pungguk anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, Appa pasti sembuh kok. Hanya perlu mengikuti terapi dan minum obat saja."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Leeteuk langsung mengambil ponselnya tetapi dia segera memasukkan lagi ke sakunya.

"Siapa? Kenapa tidak kau jawab?" tanya Eomma saat ponsel Leeteuk berhenti berdering.

"Heechul," jawab Leeteuk dan ponsel Leeteuk kembali berdering, tetapi kali ini dia mendiamkannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Siapa tahu penting," ucap Eomma lembut. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dan memandang wajah sang Appa.

"Sudah, Appa pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Apa sekarang kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Tidak Eomma, sampai malam nanti aku _free_," jawab Leeteuk. "Jadi aku mau menemani Appa. Eomma lebih baik pulang dan istirahat. Aku tidak ingin Eomma juga ikut sakit."

"Tidak, kau yang seharusnya istirahar," ucap Eomma. "Kau masih banyak kegiatan dan kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Kau lebih mudah sakit dari pada Eomma, jadi lebih baik kau yang pulang dan istirahatlah. Mumpung kau masih punya waktu untuk istirahat sampai nanti malam."

"Tidak, aku mau menemani Appa," sahut Leeteuk pelan. "Aku selalu tidak punya begitu banyak waktu untuk menemani kalian. Jadi, berhubung hari ini aku tidak ada acara hingga nanti malam, aku ingin menemani Appa."

"Apa nanti dongsaeng-dongsaengmu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau pasti tidak bilang pada mereka kan kalau kau ke sini?"

Leeteuk sedikit tersentak dan dia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan istirahat. Eomma akan selalu mengabarimu tentang perkembangan Appa. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Mengerti? Eomma akan menjaga Appa."

Leeteuk memandang Eomma sejenak lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tolong jaga Appa ya Eomma," pinta Leeteuk. Eomma mengangguk.

"Ne, sudah sana pulang."

Leeteuk pun pamit dan pulang ke dorm dengan langkah lesu.

_"Semoga Appa baik-baik saja,"_ batin Leeteuk sambil mencegat taxi. Dia segera menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi setelah menyebutkan tempat yang akan dia tuju pada sang sopir taxi. Perlahan ia pun menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai," ucap sopir taxi sambil mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk pelan.

"Ne?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan," ulang sang sopir.

"Ohh."

Leeteuk meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar biaya taxi dan segera masuk ke dorm. Karena dia baru saja bangun tidur, dia pun masih sedikit merasa mengantuk dan tidak dilihatnya orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya, lalu..

**_BRUKKK_**

"Ohh, maaf," ucap Leeteuk cepat sambil membantu orang di depannya berdiri.

"Ohh, Leeteuk hyung!"

"Onew? Tumben kau ke mari?" sapa Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung," jawab Onew sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang membawamu ke mari?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melanjutkan perjalanan diikuti oleh Onew di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu hyung," jawab Onew. Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk dan mereka pun sudah sampai di depan pintu dorm Super Junior.

"Hyung," panggil Onew pelan.

"Ne?"

"Tadi sebelum aku kemari aku membaca ini."

Onew menunjukkan sebuah majalah pada Leeteuk dan seketika itu juga mata Leeteuk langsung membulat. Dia yang semula akan membuka pintu dorm pun mengurungkan niatnya. Leeteuk menarik Onew menjauhi dorm.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Onew bingung.

"Ku mohon kau jangan menceritakan ini pada siapapun, terutama pada dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Mengerti?"

"Tapi kenapa hyung?"

"Belum saatnya memberitahu mereka. Jadi kuharap kau tidak memberitahu mereka. Mengerti? Dan singkirkan majalah itu, setelah itu aku baru akan mengajakmu masuk." Onew pun menyerah.

"Baiklah." Dan diapun memasukkan majalah itu ke tasnya. Leeteuk membuka pintu dorm dan masuk, diikuti oleh Onew. Dorm terdengar sangat ramai.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" seru Ryeowook. "Ohh, Onew, tumben kau kemari?"

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo," sapa Onew sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Masuklah," ajak Leeteuk.

"Kau darimana saja hyung? Kenapa baru pulang? Apa masalah di kantor sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae sambil memeluk Leeteuk dengan manja.

"Ne, masalah di kantor sudah hyung atasi. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum, diapun duduk di sofa.

"Kau juga dari kantor hyung?" tanya Onew kaget.

"Ne."

"Aku juga dari sana, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Memang kau di mana?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku di ruang latihan."

"Hahaha, mana mungkin kau bertemu denganku," seru Leeteuk sambil tertawa.

"Onew, apa yang membawamu ke mari?" tanya Yesung. "Bukannya saat ini kau sedang mempersiapkan album baru?"

"Ne hyung," jawab Onew.

"Ya! Onew! Di mana Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia sepertinya sedang jalan-jalan, wae hyung?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain game," jawab Kyuhyun.

**_PLETAK!_**

Kangin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun keras-keras.

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku!" seru Kyuhyun marah.

"Kenapa sih yang dikepalamu hanya ada game, game dan game. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun!" panggil Kangin, terbersit rasa bersalah dihatinya saat melihat Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kau itu!" seru Leeteuk pelan. "Jangan seperti itu padanya, cepat minta maaf."

Kangin mendesah dan segera pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau mau tanyakan padaku Onew?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Onew.

"Soal konsep untuk album terbaruku hyung, apa kau mau membantuku sedikit?"

"Apa? Ya! Donghae! Jangan seperti ini! Bera.. Hae? Sejak kapan dia tidur?"

Ternyata Donghae sedang tertidur sambil memeluk lengan Leeteuk. Onew dan yang lain memandang Donghae geli.

"Aigoo, bocah ini. Hae, tidurlah di kamar," ujar Leeteuk sambil mengguncang tubuh Donghae.

"Shiro!" seru Donghae pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu memukul kaki Donghae pelan. Secara refleks Donghae langsung menjejakkan kakinya dan tepat mengenai wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya sedang yang lain hanya bisa tertawa.

**BRAKK!**

Semua langsung berhenti tertawa saat mendengar suara itu. Mereka hanya saling pandang dan mendengarkan. Eunhyuk masih sibuk memegangi hidungnya yang sakit sambil mengaduh pelan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Leeteuk. "Hae, bangunlah sebentar."

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

**hehehe...**

**sudah TBC lagi...**

**mian ya kalo ceritanya jadi rada ngawur...**

**ㅋㅋㅋ****...**

**author hanya menuliskan apa yang sedang berada di otak author... ^^**

**so,,, mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**gomawo yg udah review...**

**mianhae belum bisa balas revienya satu persatu...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :: Always Super Junior (Part 5)**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member**

**Other Cast :: Temukan sendiri ya ^^**

**Genre :: Brothership**

**Rating :: General**

**Disclaimer :: Ide cerita author dapetin pas lagi ngubek-ubek FFn.. tapi cerita dan lain sebagainya murni buatan author.. ^^**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Part sebelumnya.._

Ternyata Donghae sedang tertidur sambil memeluk lengan Leeteuk. Onew dan yang lain memandang Donghae geli.

"Aigoo, bocah ini. Hae, tidurlah di kamar," ujar Leeteuk sambil mengguncang tubuh Donghae.

"Shiro!" seru Donghae pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu memukul kaki Donghae pelan. Secara refleks Donghae langsung menjejakkan kakinya dan tepat mengenai wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya sedang yang lain hanya bisa tertawa.

**BRAKK!**

Semua langsung berhenti tertawa saat mendengar suara itu. Mereka hanya saling pandang dan mendengarkan. Eunhyuk masih sibuk memegangi hidungnya yang sakit sambil mengaduh pelan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Leeteuk. "Hae, bangunlah sebentar."

* * *

**~ASJ part 5~**

* * *

"Sepertinya dari kamar Kyuhyun hyung," sahut Sungmin pelan. Leeteuk pun segera pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun diikuti dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

.

**BRAKKK! **

.

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar dan memang sepertinya suara itu berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun. Tetapi tidak ada teriakan atau apapun. Hanya ada suara benda dipukul keras. Leeteuk yang sedikit panik langsung menyerbu ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk panik sambil menatap Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Kami tidak kenapa-kenapa hyung," jawab Kangin bingung. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, barusan kami mendengar.."

.

**BRAKKKK! **

.

"Itu, suara itu!" seru Sungmin.

Mereka semua jadi bingung, darimana asal suara itu.

"Hy.. Hyung, itu bukan hantu kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

"Hush! Mana ada hantu siang-siang!" seru Shindong sambil memukul punggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringis.

"Atau jangan-jangan itu tikus!" seru Donghae.

"Aish! Hyung ini! Mana ada tikus di dorm kita! Apa lagi dengan suara seperti itu!" marah Ryeowook.

"Lalu dari mana suara itu?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

.

**BRAKKKK! **

.

"Sepertinya dari pintu dorm," sahut Heechul pelan saat suara itu terdengar lagi. Semua memandang Heechul dan Heechul mengangguk. "Coba kalian dengarkan."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Leeteuk langsung pergi menuju pintu dorm tanpa sepengetahuan dongsaengnya. Langsung dibukanya pintu dorm itu dan..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua penghuni dorm yang sedang berdiskusi jadi kaget dan panik, mereka langsung berlari keluar.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan. Leeteuk diam saja sambil memandang kedepan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Ada sebuah patung seukuran manusia yang sangat mengerikan. Patung itu seluruh wajahnya seperti habis terbakar. Dari dalam perut patung itu keluar cacing yang sangat banyak. Apa lagi seluruh bagian patung itu dilumuri oleh darah dan baunya sangat menyengat.

"Kerjaan siapa ini!" seru Heechul marah setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. "Di mana securitynya? Kenapa barang menjijikkan seperti ini bisa sampai di sini!"

Heechul langsung masuk ke dorm dan menghubungi security, dia nampak sangat marah saat berbicara dengan security melalu telephone. Saat sudah puas marah-marah, Heechul kembali ke depan.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Cepat masuk! Jungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah, wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Sudah sana kau masuk!" perintah Heechul pada Leeteuk saat hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di depan. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan sambil menunjuk tangan sang patung.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul sambil mengikuti arah telunjuk Leeteuk. "Kau menyuruhku mengambil itu? Buat apa Jungsoo? Paling hanya kerjaan antis. Buat apa kau ingin tahu!"

"Siapa tahu itu penting," sahut Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak mau mengambilnya, biar nanti security saja yang mengambilkannya untukmu. Sudah sana kau masuk, kau perlu minum untuk menenangkan dirimu."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam dengan langkah lemas.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kangin sambil menggandeng Leeteuk dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Kau pucat sekali hyung. Ryeowook, tolong ambilkan air putih untuk Leeteuk hyung."

Ryeowook yang sudah tidak sepucat Leeteuk pun pergi mengambilkan air.

"Ini hyung."

"Gomawo," ucap Leeteuk sambil meminumnya. "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menemani Heenim? Aku tidak mau dia marah-marah terus pada security itu."

"Biar hyung!" seru Kyuhyun. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Benar kata Heechul hyung, bagaimana mungkin barang menjijikkan itu bisa sampai di depan dorm kita? Kalau security menjaga dengan benar, kejadian ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" Leeteuk hanya diam mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun, dia lalu ingat seseorang.

"Onew, kau tidak apa-apa? Mianhae kau melihat itu semua."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Hyung tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Khawatirkan diri hyung sendiri. Wajah hyung pucat sekali."

Leeteuk menyentuh wajahnya dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tadi kenapa hyung pergi keluar sendiri?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku hanya ingin segera mengeceknya, tidak tahunya yang aku lihat seperti itu."

"Ini kertas dari patung itu!" ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berwarna merah pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung menerima dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak saat membaca kata demi kata.

**KAU YANG MEMBUAT KIBUM DIKELUARKAN!**

**AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN ORANG YANG BERANI MENGELUARKAN KIBUM!**

**INGAT ITU LEETEUK! **

"Apa maksudnya ini? Hyung mengeluarkan Kibum?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk.

"Ani. Pasti ada yang salah dengan ini," sahut Donghae. "Kenapa ada yang berfikiran sampai seperti ini?"

"Panggil manager hyung," perintah Heechul. "Kita harus memberitahunya." Yesung mengangguk dan segera menghubungi sang manager.

"Kenapa sampai ada yang berfikiran seperti ini?" tanya Hankyung. "Bukankah waktu itu Leeteuk hyung juga sudah menjelaskan pada media bahwa Kibum memang ingin lebih menekuni dunia akting tetapi tetap mejadi bagian dari kita. Lalu kenapa ada yang berfikiran seperti ini?"

"Pasti hanya salah paham,"ucap Leeteuk pelan. "Sudah, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya?" seru Yesung cepat setelah selesai menghubungi sang manager. "Hyung sampai pucat seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi? Bagaimana kalau hyung diserang saat hyung sedang sendiri? Apa hyung tidak memikirkan itu?"

"Tapi mereka tidak akan berfikiran seperti itu kalau tidak ada yang memancingnya," sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Semua orang langsung memandang Kyuhyun bingung. "Kalian tahukan? Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui diluar sana."

"Kita tanya manger hyung saja," ujar Ryeowook. "Kita tunggu manager hyung datang. Nanti kita bicarakan padanya. Kapan manager datang?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Yesung.

"Kau mau ke mana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku mau ambil laptop," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dalam situasi seperti ini kau masih mau bermain game?" tanya Donghae tak percaya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap pergi ke kamarnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau main game," ujar Kyuhyun dingin saat sudah kembali sambil membawa laptopnya. "Aku mau cari berita diinternet. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua."

"MWO!" teriak Leeteuk. Semua langsung memandang Leeteuk heran, karena hanya dia yang berteriak. Leeteuk langsung mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang hyungnya curiga. "Apa hyung sudah tahu ini semua?"

Leeteuk diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkan Jungsoo, pasti ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan dari kami," ujar Heechul sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"A.. Ani," jawab Leeteuk pelan.

* * *

**"LEETEUK POV* **

* * *

"Siapa juga yang mau main game. Aku mau cari berita diinternet. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua," jawab Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"MWO!" teriakku dengan segera dan sejenak aku jadi merasa bodoh. Dongsaeng-dongsaeng memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku langsung mendekap mulutku dengan kedua tangan.

_Dasar babo!_

"Wae hyung?" tanya si magnae padaku. "Apa hyung sudah tahu ini semua?"

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada mereka. Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada mereka?

"Benarkan Jungsoo, pasti ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan dari kami," ujar Heenim.

Apa yang harus ku katakan?

"A.. Ani," jawabku pelan dan sesaat kemudian ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengambilnya dari saku. "_Eomma?_"

"Yeoboseyo," jawabku cepat.

"_Kau sudah sampai dorm?_" tanya Eomma.

"Ne, Eomma. Wae?" tanyaku.

"_Ani, Eomma hanya memastikan kau sudah sampai dengan selamat. Kau istirahatlah. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan Appa. Eomma akan menjagakannya untukmu. Arasseo?"_

"Ne Eomma."

_"O iya, Eomma juga sudah membaca berita tentang Kibum tadi di majalah."_

"Ne?"

_"Eomma tadi membaca berita tentang Kibum di majalah. Tentang Kibum yang kau depak dari Super Junior dan lain-lain itu. Eomma tahu, pasti tidak seperti itu kejadiannya. Apa atasanmu memanggilmu? Apa Beliau memarahimu lagi?"_

"Ne eomma," jawabku pelan. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok Eomma, aku sudah mengatasinya."

_"Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Pasti setelah berita itu muncul, banyak yang berfikiran tidak-tidak tentang dirimu. Kau berhati-hatilah sayang."_

"Ne Eomma, aku pasti berhati-hati."

_"Baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Titipkan salam untuk dongsaeng-dongsaengmu."_

"Ne."

Aku pun memutuskan panggilan.

"Ada apa dengan Ahjumma?" tanya Donghae padaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya menanyakan kabar saja," jawabku. "Ohh, hyung. Kau sudah datang?"

Manager hyung datang disaat yang tepat. Mungkin ku biarkan dia saja yang menjelaskan? Atau biar aku saja?

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku ke mari? Dan.. Dan bau apa ini? Seperti bau darah?"

"Ne, barusan ada yang mengirimkan patung berdaran ke Jungsoo," jawab Heenim.

"Benarkah?" tanya manager hyung kaget. Dia menatapku. Aku pun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kertas yang sejak tadi ku pegang padanya. Dia membaca dengan cepat lalu menatapku lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku dan manager hyung. Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap dongsaengku satu per satu lalu berhenti pada Onew.

"Onew, bisa kau pulang sekarang? Hyung akan menghubungimu lagi nanti," pintaku pada Onew. Onew pun mengangguk dan berpamitan kepada kami semua.

"Jelaskan pada kami sekarang," pinta Heenim padaku. Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan masalah ini pada kalian," ujarku memulai. "Seperti yang kalian lihat disurat ancaman itu, banyak sekali media yang membicarakan tentang kepergian Kibum. Seperti dulu, mereka mengeluarkan berita yang tidak-tidak tentang dia. Dan berita terakhir yang aku baca memang berbunyi bahwa aku mendepak Kibummie dari Super Junior."

"MWO?" teriak Donghae. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu hyung? Bukannya waktu itu hyung sudah menjelaskan pada mereka semua? Lalu kenapa masih muncul berita-berita seperti itu?"

"Hyung sendiri juga tidak tahu," jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Heenim padaku. Kutatap dia, diwajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers lagi dan aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka sekali lagi."

.

**_PLETAKKKK_**

.

"Awww!" seruku sambil memegang puncak kepalaku. Heenim baru saja menjitak kepalaku keras-keras.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan? Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kami!" seru Heenim. Hah! Dia sudah kembali seperti semula. "Kau pikir kami ini apa? Orang lain? Ya! Jungsoo, kita ini sudah tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang lama, kenapa kau masih saja selalu seperti ini? Apa salahnya berbagi masalah dengan kami?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian," bisikku.

"Kau yang seperti ini yang merepotkan!"

"Mianhae," bisikku sekali lagi.

* * *

***LEETEUK POV END* **

* * *

Para dongsaeng memandang Leeteuk dengan perasaan antar sebal dan iba.

"Kapan hyung akan mengadakan konferensi pers?" tanya Yesung.

"Emm, minggu depan," jawab Leeteuk.

"Kenapa tidak secepatnya?" tanya Hankyung.

"Iya hyung," ujar Shindong menimpali. "Bagaimana kalau kejadian seperti hari ini terulang lagi? Apa lagi hyung sudah mendapat ancaman seperti itu."

"Seminggu kedepan kita masih banyak jadwal," jawab Leeteuk.

"Jadwal kalian tidak begitu penting, yang terpenting adalah keselamatanmu," sahut manager tiba-tiba. Leeteuk memandang sang manager tidak percaya.

"Ani, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jungsoo," potong sang manager. "Pikiranku juga sama dengan mereka, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Lusa aku akan mengumpulkan semua media. Kalian bersiaplah."

"Baik!" jawab semua member Super Junior kecuali Leeteuk.

"Lalu jadwal kita? Kita kan tidak mungkin membatalkannya hyung," ujar Leeteuk pelan. "Apa kata mereka jika kita membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba?"

Manager mengambil selembar kertas dari tasnya dan membaca sejenak.

"Kalian ada jadwal dari jam 8-11 lalu dilanjutkan lagi jam 3. Kalian punya waktu 1 jam untuk mempersiapkan konferensi pers dan untuk acaranya sendiri mungkin satu sampai satu setengah jam saja cukup. Bagaimana?" tanya manager. Leeteuk menimbang-nimbang sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya pada manager hyung," ujar Leeteuk.

"Ne, berarti lusa jam 1 siang. Jungsoo, siapkan dirimu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari para wartawan."

"Ne hyung."

**~TBC~**

**Jeng jeng jeng**...

**makin pendek ya?**

**hwakakak...**

**biar makin makin makin penasaran...**

**hhe...**

**geje juga kan ceritanya?**

**nah,, masih ada part 1 lg nih... part terakhir...**

**tunggu ya...**

**dan author nggak tahu kapan bakal posting FFnya...**

**kkk~ (author dirajam readers)**

.

**ya sudahlah, dari pada baca ocehan author yg makin nggak jelas..**

**mendingan readers review deh ahh... (maksa)**

.

**ok...**

**sampai ketemu di next part...**

.

**annyeong...**

**and gamsahamnida...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_balesan review_**

**_._**

**_Princess Kyunie_**

knp dia pergi ke RS udh ada di chapter 4 ya jawabannya... :D

hha... kayaknya nggak kok... tp klo denger dr beberapa ELF emang gitu...

.

_**akwouh**_

_wae?_

_._

_**KyuChul**_

sudah kok... semua member ikut bergerak.. :D

.

_**CIS**_

udh update kok... hhe... nggak bisa lebih panjang lg... mian... XD

.

_**asa**_

sipp...

.

_**guest**_

ne... :D

.

**_KyuChul_**

suaranya dr mana? ada di chapter ini... XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :: Always Super Junior (Part 6)**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member**

**Other Cast :: Temukan sendiri ya ^^**

**Genre :: Brothership**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Ide cerita author dapetin pas lagi ngubek-ubek FFn.. tapi cerita dan lain sebagainya murni buatan author.. ^^**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

* * *

_Part sebelumnya..._

"Kapan hyung akan mengadakan konferensi pers?" tanya Yesung.

"Emm, minggu depan," jawab Leeteuk.

"Kenapa tidak secepatnya?" tanya Hankyung.

"Iya hyung," ujar Shindong menimpali. "Bagaimana kalau kejadian seperti hari ini terulang lagi? Apa lagi hyung sudah mendapat ancaman seperti itu."

"Seminggu kedepan kita masih banyak jadwal," jawab Leeteuk.

"Jadwal kalian tidak begitu penting, yang terpenting adalah keselamatanmu," sahut manager tiba-tiba. Leeteuk memandang sang manager tidak percaya.

"Ani, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jungsoo," potong sang manager. "Pikiranku juga sama dengan mereka, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Lusa aku akan mengumpulkan semua media. Kalian bersiaplah."

"Baik!" jawab semua member Super Junior kecuali Leeteuk.

"Lalu jadwal kita? Kita kan tidak mungkin membatalkannya hyung," ujar Leeteuk pelan. "Apa kata mereka jika kita membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba?"

Manager mengambil selembar kertas dari tasnya dan membaca sejenak.

"Kalian ada jadwal dari jam 8-11 lalu dilanjutkan lagi jam 3. Kalian punya waktu 1 jam untuk mempersiapkan konferensi pers dan untuk acaranya sendiri mungkin satu sampai satu setengah jam saja cukup. Bagaimana?" tanya manager. Leeteuk menimbang-nimbang sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya pada manager hyung," ujar Leeteuk.

"Ne, berarti lusa jam 1 siang. Jungsoo, siapkan dirimu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari para wartawan."

"Ne hyung."

.

.

.

**~ASJ 6 END~**

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut. Sebagian besar member Super Junior sudah tertidur. Hanya tinggal para hyung saja yang masih terjaga. Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung dan Kangin sedang menyidang Leeteuk di ruang tengah.

"Hyung, kita kan sudah bilang, jangan pernah sembunyikan apa-apa dari kami. Kenapa hyung masih melakukannya?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti. "Apa hyung tidak mempercayai kami?"

"Ani, bukan seperti itu," jawab Leeteuk. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian repot dan khawatir. Kalian sudah terlalu bekerja keras. Aku tidak ingin membebani kalian dengan masalah-masalah lain."

"Tapi jika itu sampai mengancam keselamatan hyung, itu jadi masalah kami juga," sahut Hankyung. "Kita tidak bisa diam saja jika salah satu dari kita terancam."

"Apa lagi masalah Kibum ini," imbuh Kangin. "Kibum juga dongsaeng kami. Jika ada yang memojokkannya seperti ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku juga akan menolongnya hyung. Aku akan membantunya."

"Hyung, kumohon, lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi," pinta Yesung. "Kalau tidak kami akan benar-benar marah!"

"Benar kata Yesung hyung," sahut Kangin. "Jangan sembunyikan apa-apa dari kami. Kami benci itu hyung. Kita sudah hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama, kita sudah hidup seperti keluarga. Kenapa hyung masih selalu merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami? Ku mohon hyung, jangan seperti ini lagi."

"Ne," bisik Leeteuk.

"Lalu, apa lusa Kibum akan ikut konferensi pers?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum menanyakan padanya," jawab Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita semua istirahat. Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan besok," ucap Yesung. Dan satu per satu mereka masuk ke kamar mereka. Hanya tinggal Leeteuk dan Heechul sekarang.

"Mianhae," ucap Heechul memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Mwo? Ani. Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu," sahut Leeteuk pelan.

"Ani, aku juga seharusnya minta maaf. Karena aku tak berguna. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Yang kulakukan hanya menambah masalah saja. Kau ingat saat aku bilang pada seosaengnim kalau aku juga ingin keluar dan ingin menekuni dunia akting?"

"Ne, aku ingat itu," jawab Leeteuk sambil menerawang.

"Itu adalah sebuah keputusan bodoh yang pernah ku ambil," ujar Heechul pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sampai dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seosaengnim."

"Gwenchanha. Yang terpenting sekarang kau tidak jadi meninggalkan kami."

"Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh saat itu. Disaat Kibum meniggalkan kalian, aku malah ikut-ikutan ingin meninggalkan kalian."

"Itu semua juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu," ujar Leeteuk. "Kau ditekan terus oleh para fans. Siapa yang tidak setres mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?"

"Kau."

"Ne?"

"Kau seperti tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan perlakuan fans yang seperti itu, atau bahkan perlakuan sasaeng maupun antis. Kau selalu tenang dan tidak pernah terpancing oleh mereka. Bahkan kadang kau malah bermain-main dengan mereka."

"Hahaha." Leeteuk tertawa mendengar perkataan Heechul. "Heenim, aku juga manusia. Aku juga pasti merasakan apa yang kau dan yang lain rasakan. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk mengatasinya.."

"Dengan menangis," potong Heechul.

"Mwo?"

"Iya, aku selalu melihatmu menangis sendiri. Entah itu di kamar mandi atau saat kau sedang sendiri. Kau pasti selalu menangis. Tapi setelah kau menangis kau terlihat seperti sudah kehilangan bebanmu."

"Kau melihatku menangis?"

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku tidak pernah memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu Jungsoo?" tawa Heechul. "Aku tahu, beban mu sangat banyak dan kau selalu berusaha menyelesaikan sendiri. Makannya kadang aku selalu sebal kalau kau seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau berbagi dengan kami. Menceritakan masalahmu pada kami. Walau hanya sedikit itu pasti berguna Jungsoo. Kau punya kami yang bisa kau ajak bicara, kau punya kami yang selalu bisa kau andalkan, kau punya kami yang selalu bisa kau ajak bertukar pikiran, kami selau siap mendengarkan keluh kesahmu seperti kau yang selalu siap mendengar keluh kesah kami."

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar penuturan salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir. Dia tak menyangka, orang seperti Heechul yang lebih sering memikirkan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan orang lain ternyata juga memperhatikannya.

Melihat Leeteuk menangis, Heechul mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

_"Inilah Jungsoo yang sebenarnya,"_ batin Heechul. _"Rapuh. Dia sebenarnya tidak sekuat itu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi dia berusaha kuat di depan kami semua. Menangislah hyung. Akan kupinjamkan pundakku untukmu."_

"Gomawo Heenim."

_"Ani, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu hyung," _batin Heechul lagi sembari tersenyum. _"Aku hanya punya satu hyung di sini dan itu hanya kau, Jungsoo hyung. Kau yang selalu membantuku dan melindungiku. Mianhae, aku tidak pernah membantu bahkan melindungimu."_

Leeteuk masih terisak dipelukan Heechul membuat Heechul berfikir untuk membantu Leeteuk walau hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Leeteuk pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Ne hyung."

"Leeteuk hyung!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Leeteuk dari jauh. Saat mereka semua menoleh, mereka melihat sosok namja yang sangat mereka rindukan.

"Kibummie!" seru mereka semua bersamaan sambil mendekati Kibum yang sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Manager hyung dan Heechul hyung yang menghubungiku, katanya kalian akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu kalian walau hanya sedikit," jawab Kibum.

"Tidak hanya sedikit, kau akan membantu banyak," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah cepat kau bersiap, 10 menit lagi kita akan masuk," ujar Sungmin.

"Ne."

"Gomawo Heenim," bisik Leeteuk pada Heechul.

"Cuma ini yang bisa aku lakukan hyung," bisik Heechul.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa berbisik-bisik seperti itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Berisik kau!" seru Heechul.

"Kalian merahasiakan apa dari kami?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada," jawab Leeteuk.

"Bohong!" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Aish! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih!" seru Heechul marah. "Mau kuhajar!"

"Hwaaaa! Hyung! Tolong! Appanya Heebum marah!" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae sambil bersembunyi di belakang Leeteuk dan Heechul berusaha memukul mereka berdua. Leeteuk dan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. Dan kegiatan itu berakhir dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendapat jitakan keras dari Heechul. Heechul pun tersenyum puas.

Dan saatnya pun tiba. Mereka semua segera naik keatas panggung dan memulai acara konferensi pers itu. Para wartawan itu nampak kaget melihat Kibum juga hadir diantara member Super Junior yang lain.

Wartawan-wartawan itu mulai memberikan pertanyaan satu per satu. Dan yang paling mendapat banyak pertanyaan hanya Leeteuk dan Kibum.

Acara konferensi pers itu pun berjalan lancar. Media yang mengeluarkan berita-berita tidak benar itupun meminta maaf pada semua member Super Junior terutama pada Leeteuk dan Kibum.

"Selesai!" seru Sungmin senang saat sudah kembali ke _backstage_.

"Aku capek," keluh Eunhyuk.

"Kau kan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" protes Donghae.

"Maka dari itu aku capek," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah, kau sudah mau datang kemari membantu kami," ujar Leeteuk sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Ne hyung, memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu."

"Ayo Kibum main ke dorm," ajak Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisa," ujar Kibum sambil menundukkan kepala. "Setelah ini aku ada _shooting_."

"Iya, setelah ini kita juga ada perform kan?" kata Leeteuk mengingatkan. "Tidak apa-apa Kibum, lain kali saja kalau kau sempat."

"Ne hyung," jawab Kibum sambil mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian. Sekali lagi maaf karena aku sudah membuat kalian susah. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik agar tidak mengecewakan kalian semua."

"Gomwao Kibum-ah," ujara Leeteuk sambil memeluk Kibum lagi. Semua orang yang melihat itu tersenyum haru. Mereka semua tahu kalau Leeteuk benar-benar menyayangi Kibum. "Sudah, pergilah. Kau masih ada acarakan? Jangan sampai kau terlambat."

"Ne hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati Kibum," ujar member Super Junior yang lain sambil melepas kepergian Kibum.

.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

**selesai...**

**endingnya author berusaha bikin biar nggak sad ending...**

**rada ngegantung ya endingnya?**

**hhe... ^^v**

**nah,,, sekarang tugas reders nih...**

.

**gamsahamnida...**

**sampai ketemu di FF author yang selanjutnya...**

**annyeong... ^^~**


End file.
